1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a device that opens and closes a light lock door of a film cartridge that is loaded in the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a film cartridge which allows a film to be delivered from a film slot provided with a light lock door. A camera using such a film needs to include a light lock door opening/closing mechanism which opens the light lock door of the film after cartridge loading the film cartridge in a cartridge chamber, and making the interior of the cartridge shielded from external light.
Conventional cameras are constructed such that the light lock door is opened in accordance with movement of a lock mechanism for locking a door of the cartridge chamber. Thus, the light lock door is opened at the same time that the door of the cartridge chamber is locked after loading of the film cartridge.
In the conventional light lock door opening/closing mechanism, however, the light lock door is opened in accordance with movement of the door lock mechanism of the cartridge chamber, and it is therefore difficult to ensure appropriate timing of opening the cartridge chamber and opening or closing the light lock door. When the cartridge is loaded, for example, the light lock door must be opened after the cartridge chamber is completely closed. When the cartridge is ejected, on the other hand, the cartridge chamber must be released or opened after the light lock door is completely closed. With this conventional interlocking mechanism, it is difficult to adjust the timing of opening or closing the light lock door, in relation to the timing of opening or closing the door of the cartridge chamber.
Since the cartridge chamber is locked at the same time that the light lock door is opened in the conventional mechanism, a large force is required for locking the cartridge chamber, causing a problem that the handling ease in use of the camera deteriorates.